The Third Degree
by clarielparke
Summary: Written for the Lemons on Demand Series. Based on a prompt by Dimensionbitch. Setting: Avatar: the Last Airbender Universe. One of the characters has been playing power games with the other two up to the point where they decide it's time to get one up on her. Sorry. That's two up. All characters are over 18 years old.


"Are you sure she hasn't sustained any permanent injuries, Zuko? I mean, she looks awfully still, doesn't she? Almost rigid. And that uncanny glassy stare…"

"Don't be foolish, Sokka! Ty Lee taught me just the right pressure points to hit. We trained a lot beforehand. On whom? Never you mind. Let me just tell you that I've got the move down perfectly. Azula's effectively chi blocked from head to toe. In a few minutes, she'll regain consciousness, but that's about it for half an hour. As for her eyes, don't you worry about them. They've always been uncanny. I'll shut them for you if you like. There. Better?"

The Watertribesman stared at the Firelord in horror. "What in the Spirit World did you just do, Zuko!? It's like you're preparing her for a funeral! Ah, great. Now you've gone and spoiled all the fun. I can't get it up with her in that condition. It'd be like doing it with a corpse."

"Hmmm…" The Firelord regarded his prostrate sister with renewed interest. A certain gleam had gone on in his amber eyes. Reaching down, he pulled each of her boots off with a decisive yank. Then, he leaned forward and supported his knee on the bed to bend the unconscious girl at the waist. She fell forward over his shoulder, as limp as a ragdoll. Zuko hissed in frustration.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Sokka? Her dress opens down the back. You know, hooks and eyes and stuff? Spirits Sokka, you peasants don't know even the basic minimum about ladies' fashion, do you?"

The Watertribesman shot him a wry grin. "Well, Zuko, I can't say I've had the pleasure of trying it on myself. But seeing that you yourself wear skirted robes on a daily basis, I'm sure that your experience is far…"

A fierce glare from the Firelord made him climb onto the other side of the bed to lean forward and settle down to the required task. His hands were quick and nimble, undressing the girl as quickly and efficiently as if he'd been skinning a polar seal carcass. A frown of concentration marred his bronzed features. Where Zuko's hands sometimes lingered too long on a smooth expanse of pale flesh, or strayed unnecessarily to cup and fondle a softly rounded curve, the Watertribesman was a study in keen focus. When the task was accomplished, he raised his sea blue eyes in mock obedience.

"What now, oh mighty Firelord? What next?"

"What?"

Seated on the side of the royal bed, Zuko was staring down at the naked girl's perfectly shaped, perfectly still form as if hypnotized. His hand snaked out to trail a lingering caress from her flat pale belly, up over her chest and neck to cup her cheek. There it came to rest, stroking her cheek gently. The question made him twitch as if awakened from a trance.

"What? What next? Oh, we blindfold her of course. Can't have her waking up to realize she is in my bedroom. She'd throw a fit of rage and attempt to firebreathe into the canopies. Through her nose if necessary, I'm sure."

"Alrighty then." The Watertribesman reached down to rifle through the contents of a bag. "Why Zuko! You sure we don't need to tie her up? I mean, I brought along some rope just in case…"

" _No!"_ The Firelord stared at him in horror. "She is a Royal Princess of the House of Agni and I will not have her shackled or tied up when she's as sane and lucid as any of us. Anyway, we agreed why we're doing this, right?

"To show her that we both love and care about her, but want her to stop attempting to boss us around. Yeah, I think I got that one. But you know Zuko, Azula and I have never… I mean, we've kissed and made out but…"

The Firelord waved airily at him. "Oh, don't worry about that, Sokka. The Fire Nation doesn't have any rules or regulations stating that a bride and groom must remain pure before marriage. Besides, I happen to know that Azula's not a… Well we may have… A couple of times…" The furious blush masked the scar around his left eye.

The warrior stared at him momentarily in shock. Then, he shook his head as if to clear it from a giant fog. "Okay Zuko. I mean, I still don't know if she'll even agree to marry me. Much less after a thing like this."

The Firelord cut him short with a curt look. "Shut up, Sokka. I won't have you ruining the moment, thank you! Mai's out of the Palace visiting her family and I made sure we'd be alone. Now, we've got about 30 minutes while the chi block holds. Let's get to work!"

With that, he began to divest himself of his royal robes decisively. Tunic, shirt, boots, pants. Sokka's eyes shifted from the nude Firelord to his equally naked sister. An irresistible sight. But would she really…? All right, so they'd both agreed beforehand not to move ahead with anything drastic. At least not until she regained consciousness. Nodding briefly in agreement at his friend, he stripped down out of his tunic, pants and boots. Then, he pulled out the leather ribbon holding his wolf's tail together. Azula always liked to see him with his hair down.

"Mhm?" The whisper made them both start. The girl's black eyelashes were fluttering. Her limbs remained still, caught in the holds of the chi block.

"Quick! Sokka, you take the lower parts of her body. You know, the lady parts. Make her wake up from feeling really good."

The Watertribesman frowned. "But Zuko! I really like her breasts! Look at them, they're delicious! Besides, I know just how to touch and suckle them in a way that she loves!"

The Firelord frowned. For some reason he'd decided to keep the Phoenix Crown on, attached to his black topknot.

"Oh yeah? Well, then it's certainly time you got the opportunity to make her moan and beg from pleasuring her pussy as well. At least if you aspire to make your union permanent. Oh, and a small tip: she likes to have you fuck her with your fingers while you suck her clit. That's a surefire way to make her explode. Let's just hope she doesn't firebend in the process."

"What the…?" The warrior's worries were interrupted by more inarticulate sounds from the girl.

Moving up to straddle her waist quickly, the Firelord slid his hands up over her smooth silky skin to cup the firm, unexpectedly full globes of her breasts. His thumbs went up to stroke her rosy nipples gently. Then, he leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead, cheeks and chin. Her long black hair surrounded her head like a nimbus, as shiny as the feathers of a raven's wing. Her upper lip was a haughty set of twin bows, the lower lip a lusciously full curve with a sensual cleft in the middle. The fluttering of her eyelashes was increasing. All right. It was time.

Sliding one hand around to take the back of her slender neck in a firm grasp, he leaned down to pull her up for a kiss. Her lips moved against his, automatically. Their tongues met to swirl around and play, teasingly. An old familiar dance. He rubbed his hardon against her soft belly.

"Mmm…" She sighed into his mouth.

Sokka had spread her long slender legs gently to gaze down at the moist pink wonder between them. Like most Fire Nation ladies, and unlike most Water Tribe ones, Azula had her pubic hair neatly shaved off. This left her skin smooth and hairless and the delights of her sex utterly exposed. He sighed. Okay, so if she hated it, she'd undoubtedly tell him to stop. If she loved it… well…

He draped her legs over his shoulders and dived in. His lips closed around her clit and labia, allowing his long limber tongue to travel up and down them. Mm, she tasted delicious! Sweet and salty. He allowed himself to suck on her tender parts for quite some time, exploring them with his tongue and licking them in long regular strokes, making sure to suck down on her clit every time he reached it. Then, his tongue slid down to bury itself in her sweet pussy, snaking up as far as he could go.

Azula's great golden eyes flared open. She stared up at her brother, naked and wearing the Phoenix Crown, kissing her neck and fondling her breasts.

" _What!?_ Zuko, get off me this instant! I thought we agreed to stop doing this years ago!"

Her eyes widened as she attempted to twist beneath him and grab his shoulders to push him away.

"And what… _Oh spirits!_ What's this!?"

The Firelord raised his head and smiled. "Just a gentle way of showing you who's the current Firelord, Azula! Yeah, you're my most trusted and competent advisor. We all need you! But I really think you need do relax a bit. You know, let go of that control freak nature of yours. Just relax and enjoy yourself like the rest of us do."

"Spirits, Zuko! Have you lost your mind? You can't treat me like one of your blasted concubines! And what in Agni's name is this!? You brought in that traitorous bitch Ty Lee to chi block me!? Ahm…" Her eyes closed momentarily as a wave of pleasure shot up through her.

Down between the Princess' legs, Sokka had just remembered Zuko's little tip about a certain move. Sucking down on Azula's clit and flicking the tip of his tongue over it in rapid movements, he inched two long limber fingers into her sopping wet pussy. The juices drowning her fingers were enough proof of her arousal to fire him on. As he began to move his fingers in and out of her, fucking her with them in slow but deep, deliberate movements, the female moans issuing from the top of the bed pulled him along. There. More moans induced him to add a third finger, which proved to be a snug fit that due to copious juices still allowed for sliding his fingers back and forth. He proceeded to thrust them in and out of her decisively, still sucking her clit.

"Ah! Oh, by the wings of Agni! What…" Azula came violently, her whole body wracked by sensations. The inability to move her limbs caused her eyes to shoot up beneath her eyelids to the accompaniment of strangled moans. The Firelord gazed down at her in wonder and some amount of triumph. He was pinching and twirling her nipples, causing further sensations to electrify her prostrate body.

"Don't worry, sister dear! Ty Lee taught me how to chi block perfectly. You'll soon be free to move around. In the meantime, Sokka and I will do our very best to make you comfortable."

He leaned down to cup her shapely breasts in order to better nibble and suck the erect rosy nipples. Another ripple of sensations electrified the Fire Nation Princess. Unable to move away or stop the process, she arched her long neck back and moaned, twisting her head from side to side.

"No! Just no, Zuko! Ah yes… You got Sokka to aid you in all this? Oh, you beasts! Sokka, just you wait until I regain control over my limbs! I'll barbecue you into a fried roast and send it off as a gift to the Southern Water Tribe! And Zuko, if you don't let me up this instant, I will challenge you to an Agni Kai! Oh, and I'll tell Iroh! And Mother!"

The Firelord raised his crowned head to cock a dark eyebrow at her. "Think they'll believe you, Azula?"

She hissed between clenched teeth. "It's your fault that they think I always lie, Zuzu!"

He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Hush, Azula! Do you remember that old game we used to play?"

The golden eyes flared. "What game? What are you talking about?"

"Oh yes, I think you do! The one in which you'd lie on top of me so I could do what Sokka's doing to you now, and you would do the same to me?" His voice was smooth and silky.

Caught hard at work on Azula's tender jewel, with her long legs slung over his shoulders, Sokka shook his head internally. His friend was only confirming the rumours that had surfaced years ago and circulated regularly ever since; that Zuko was Azula's on and off again lover and had been so since before the war. At first, Sokka had been disinclined to agree them. But lately he had come to find out that not only were the rumours very true, but also founded on recent events.

Moving up towards Azula's face, her brother leaned forward over her, holding his hardon in his hand for aim. The other hand caught the back of her neck and head in a firm but tender grasp. Seeing the erect organ approaching her face, Azula responded automatically and opened her full plush lips, sucking the swollen head into her mouth. Allowing him further in with every deep thrust, she was soon swallowing the whole hot length of him down seamlessly, relaxing her throat expertly in order not to gag. She sensed more than saw Sokka kneeling between her spread legs, rubbing her clit while staring in pure wonder.

"Spirits, Zuko! I've never seen a girl deepthroat a man's cock like that! Azula, if I make you come again, will you do that for me?"

His skilled fingers had moved down from her clit to penetrate her pussy in deep, languid thrusts. The girl's internal muscles clamped tightly shut on them, attempting to suck them even further into her. With Zuko's cock filling her mouth effectively, she attempted to nod. Her brother chuckled in amusement.

"I think that's a definite yes, Sokka. Bring her off, and Azula will suck your cock and demonstrate her unique deepthroating skills. Won't you, sister dear? Yeah, I thought you would."

He laughed and patted her cheek tenderly. Then he started thrusting his cock unrestrainedly into her mouth. Between her spread legs, Sokka's hot mouth latched onto her clit and sucked down hard. As she opened her mouth to moan, Zuko's cock slid even farther into her throat. He was holding her head up in a tender grasp, moving in between her lips with deep relentless strokes. The hot mouth kept sucking her clit intensely, while the long limber fingers kept thruting in and out, widening her tender snatch. Azula attempted to arch her pelvis up off the bed to rub herself against the young man's slightly stubbly face, but found she couldn't. Damned chi block! All the while, Zuko's cock kept thrusting in and out of her mouth…

 _Spirits!_ With a muffled cry Azulaconvulsed and spasmed, coming in an intensely shattering orgasm. Fire rolled through her in waves as she attempted frantically to push back at the Watertribesman's lips and tongue and fingers. Spirits, he was good! In spite of clearly sensing her intense climax, he never once let up on her, but just kept sucking her clit and shoving his long limber digits in and out of her twitching pussy. Hot liquid squirted out of her onto his hand. Moistening the middle finger in hot female juices, he placed it against the dark rose of her ass and pushed tentatively. Moving around experimentally, he managed to work himself straight up her tight butthole, where he kept wriggling around, causing the most wicked sensations.

 _Oh Spirits! Azula_ climaxed again, yelling garbled curse words. When the sensations died down enough for her to regain something of her mental faculties, she noticed that Zuko had pulled his hardon out of her mouth and was regarding her in fascination and amusement. Sokka, on the other hand, had raised his head to stare with hot arousal at her writhing body, fingers still buried deep in both her orifices. He shot Zuko a bright smile.

"Well, would you look at that, Zuko! I think you're right. Together, we can make this lovely little pussycat purr with pure joy."

Pulling out of her, he remained kneeling before her spread legs. His hugely engorged hardon was striving up towards the air, drawing Azula in. Zuko prodded her lightly.

"Well, Azula? Have you forgotten your promise? Aren't you going to reward Sokka for making you come? Twice, mind you. He really deserves some serious gratitude."

Pushing through the chi block with monumental effort, Azula rolled over on her belly. Momentarily, the long curtains of black eyelashes shaded her flushed cheeks. Then, she raised her great brilliant eyes and gazed up at the warrior.

"Zuko's right. You made me feel so good, Sokka. I really need to thank you."

She was vaguely aware of her brother solicitously providing a couple of pillows to place strategically underneath her head and hips. Reaching out, Sokka took his large swollen hardon in one hand, presenting it to her. Azula took a deep breath and opened her mouth, bending her head to make the magnificent erection disappear between her full red lips. Every time it pushed gently forward, she sucked the large swollen glans into her mouth, just hard enough to elicit a gasp of pleasure from the Watertribesman. He had tangled his large hands into the thick, silky locks of her midnight dark hair and was staring down at her in something akin to wonder.

Gathering all her strength, Azula pushed through the last remnants of the chi block to rise up on all fours. She shot Sokka a wicked little smirk. Well, he'd clearly shown her that he loved her tits, so she'd decided to give him a little extra bonus in the form of a titty fuck. Rubbing the head of his cock against her erect nipples, she caused him to sigh deeply with pleasure again. Then, she unexpectedly sucked the whole glans and half of his big hardon into her mouth, all the way down to the entrance of her throat. Reaching out, she took his hips in a firm grasp and started sucking him in earnest, working him farther and farther in with every stroke. Closing his blue eyes, he moaned unrestrainedly and bucked his hips against her face. She'd just managed to swallow the whole hot hard length of him down, when two large male hands took her hips in a decisive grasp and a huge hard cock buried itself to the hilt deep in her tender cunt.

"Aaahh!"

Unable to prevent herself from crying out, Azula gagged momentarily on the Watertribesman's organ. Zuko's member had started pistoning in and out of her unceremoniously, fucking her hard and fast without any preliminaries. At the other end, Sokka was thrusting himself into her mouth with obvious pleasure. Almost immediately, they managed to set up a synchronised rhythm, simultaneously burying their cocks deep inside her, and then pulling out only to thrust back unrestrainedly again. As the two cocks kept pounding into Azula, it felt like her whole body was penetrated by a gigantic hot and glowing pole, impaling her from one end to the other. Their rhythm was impeccably synchronised, speeding up relentlessly.

Sokka's big hands had reached down to find her breasts, and were rubbing and pinching her nipples playfully. As she kept swallowing him down diligently, allowing him to slide in and out of her hot mouth, she sucked him slightly harder and teased the sensitive vein under the glans with her long limber tongue. Behind her, Zuko was pounding his cock in and out of her fiercely as if attempting to drill himself all the way up through her to meet Sokka halfway. He was banging her mercilessly, causing hot gushes of female juices to run forth. Helplessly imprisoned between the two big males, caught and penetrated by their huge, wildly thrusting cocks, Azula shivered violently and came, twitching and trembling. As fire flared through her mind and body in hot waves, her skin broke out in goosebumps. Still, the two cocks just kept pounding steadily in and out of her open and defenceless orifices. Another orgasm started where the first subsided. Azula had lost track of time and space, her one focus being the two male members and the waves of hot lust running through her. Her pussy was aflame, glowing with intense pleasure. Working on autopilot, she kept treating Sokka to the best deepthroat blowjob that he'd ever had, sucking him flawlessly down all the way each time.

Then, suddenly it was all over, as abruptly as it had started. Behind her, she heard Zuko chuckle. As the two of them pulled out of her, there was an audible sucking noise. No longer suspended between them, Azula fell forward on the bed, panting, her limbs still unstable from the chi block. Zuko gave one of her small pert buttocks a fond smack.

"There, there, Azula. You loved that, didn't you? Yes, I know you did. Now open your mouth. No, this time it's not a cock for you to suck. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Just drink this down. You need a glass of water to restore your strength, I think."

He was cradling her in his arms quite tenderly, kissing her temple gently and offering her a glass of clear spring water. Azula gulped it down thirstily. Then he treated her to a light kiss and he offered her a fresh goblet of wine.

"There you go, Azula. Quite restored, aren't you? Yes? Ready to go? Thought so. You naughty little slut. Well so far you've come six times while we haven't even had the chance to shoot our loads. Quite unfair, isn't it? Look at that fine cock of Sokka's. All huge and swollen, hot and hard for you. Just look at what you're doing to that poor young man. He's dying of frustration. Now, you really owe it to him to let loose and show him all you've got. Just get on up and ride that big hardon of his. You know you want to."

Sokka was lying on his back next to her, raised up on his elbows. He flashed her a cheeky grin.

"What do you say, Azula? Care to give it a go? My cock's all hard and ready for you."

Indeed it was. Rising proudly straight up from the young man's svelte but muscular body, his thick magnificent column resembled an intimidatingly tall tower of hot hard flesh and blood. Staring at it as if spellbound, Azula licked her full red lips unconsciously. She sensed the eyes of both males upon her like hot hands. However, this time Zuko didn't need to use pillows to prop her up.. Fully recovered from the chi block, she treated the Watertribesman to a slow, seductive smile that made him draw his breath. As she climbed up to straddle him quite naked, her eyes were bright like molten gold.

"Yes, Sokka. Your cock is really beautiful. I'd love to fuck you. I need that big hard cock in my pussy right now."

Sliding her right hand down to her sex, she spread her pretty pink labia apart with two long slender fingers to show him that she was glistening with moisture. Leaning over him, she used her left hand to caress her breasts and pinch her nipples into erectness. Underneath her, the young man sighed and bucked his hips up at her, as if pulled by a magnet into her hot wet core. Azula answered by taking his thick stalk in her slender hand and stroking it pleasurably up and down. Then, she rubbed the big swollen glans against her clit and labia, sighing involuntarily. The large swollen cockhead seemed to be drawn inexorably towards her soft wet core. When it pressed right at the opening, Azula leaned back and grasped the young man's muscular thighs. As he took her hips in a firm grasp and pushed forcefully upwards, she sat down decisively, impaling herself to the core on the large love instrument.

"Aaahh!"

Azula's cry of lust and the young man's gasp of pleasure shattered the silence of the room. As she leaned back and started raising herself with increasing speed on the hard thick pole, her eyes closed and her oval face turned into a mask of lust. The warrior's hands were imprinting her hips, pulling her forcefully down to him as he kept thrusting up inside her. Once in a while, his hands would stray up her lovely body to catch the large, perfectly round globes of her breasts as they bounced with the fierceness of her movements and the reverberations of his cock slamming up into her. Pinching the erect and rosy nipples, he stared up at the beautiful naked young woman riding him in fierce abandon. A rosy flush was spreading rapidly over her chest and neck, denoting her hot arousal. As she leaned back, her long black hair swished lightly over his thighs, tickling him. Taking her slender shapely hips in a firm grasp again, he redoubled his effort. She was panting and moaning, sucking him farther into her hot core. Spirits, she felt good! So hot, so wet, so incredibly tight, yet fighting to accommodate him, squeezing him with her internal muscles.

The intense pleasure almost drove Azula insane. Riding the young man in wild abandon, she tried to take him even further in with every thrust. He was matching her rhythm perfectly with his heavy thrusts, going so far, so deep inside her. Her whole body was reverberating lightly, like an instrument of pleasure and desire. By Agni. Here it came. Oh Spirits-

"Aaahh!" Gasping for air, she came wildly, slamming herself down on his big cock with frenzied speed. Her cunt was spasming wildly around his member, squeezing him incredibly tight. Hot moisture kept pouring out of her onto his strong thighs. Losing control, she fell forward, covering him in a cloud of long black hair and clutching desperately at his muscular shoulders. With what must have been a supreme act of self-control, Sokka kept bucking up against her, pulling her up and down his rock hard cock. Fighting for air, Azula gave in to her climax as it raced and whizzed through her system for Agni knew what time that night. Laughing wildly, she met the gleaming blue eyes of the young man as if for the first time. She was still riding him at a rapid pace, loving every stroke of his thick hard member. Holding her hips in a firm grasp, he winked at her. Then, he raised his head and angled in to suck her nipples. As Azula gasped and shut her eyes momentarily, another male body pressed up against her from behind. Heating her back with his chest, he slid his hand in front to rub her clit in unison with friend's thrusting cock, doubling the sensations. He was kissing the side of her neck, whispering hot words of love in her right ear.

"Oh, Azula, my love… My sweet… You're so wonderful… Seeing you on fire like this is just so amazing... I need to show you what true pleasure can be like. This is good, right? Well, I'll make it even better."

Caught up in a daze of pleasure, Azula nodded dreamily. Sokka had resumed his firm grasp on her hips and was leaning back, staring at her intently while pistoning his hard member in and out of her clutching pussy. Her juices made both of their thighs slick and soaking wet. As Zuko kept rubbing her clit, she moaned unrestrainedly, riding his friend's erection. She was far too gone in her own realm of pleasure to notice Zuko picking something up and pouring it over his hardon, rubbing it in pleasurably. She didn't even register the trickle of the oil down in the crack of her ass as anything but part of the lustful sensations. However, when Zuko started working on her tight backdoor rose with his finger, massaging the oil into it and inserting his fingers to open her up, she moaned out loud with pleasure. When he pulled them out of her again, she was vaguely disappointed. She was also aware of Sokka's grip on her hips tightening, forcing her to slow down her pace. The placing of his hands changed slightly, making her arch markedly and lean forward to stare into his face. Shooting her a warm smile, he nodded reassuringly.

"You're wonderful, do you know that, Azula? Ah, you feel so good…"

Zuko's hands were back on her buttocks, squeezing them pleasurably, triggering a deep tingling sensation. Then, he suddenly pulled them apart and pushed the big, swollen head of his erect member into her tiny rose, widening it forcefully. At the same time, Sokka embraced her and pulled her down towards his wide muscular chest. His big cock was still buried in her to the core. With his glans plugging her butthole, keeping it effectively open, Zuko reached out in front to resume rubbing her clit. Their intentions were all too clear. Azula's mind boggled. She was torn apart by pleasure, pain and conflicting emotions. Spirits, she'd always dreamed of doing this! Still, it just didn't feel like it was humanly possible. She made her voice as sharp and authoritative as possible.

"Zuko! Sokka! I forbid you to do this! I… I mean I just can't take you both at the same time! It isn't possible! Even though it feels quite good…"

She was trembling, twisting between them. Hot images kept racing through her mind, tempting and taunting her. Sokka's's voice was deep and reassuring in her ear.

"Of course you can, Azula. You just need to relax and trust us. Here, if the sensations get too intense, you can bite down on my shoulder. Please, just trust me. We don't intend to hurt you. We just want to show you something that's so sweet you'll never find out until you try it. Aren't you in the least bit curious?"

His skin was hot and silky smooth against her, his voice even smoother and silkier. His strong arms as well as his hardon buried to the hilt in her pussy held her effectively pinned to him. At the same time, she kept sensing Zuko's wicked finger on her clit, making her buck her hips involuntarily. His other hand tightened its grasp on her hips. Oh Spirits.

" _Ohh!"_

This time, the cry came from the very depths of her being. Zulo had moved forward to bury half his pole up her tight butthole. As he thrust into her, his friend shifted his hips underneath her, pulling out somewhat to allow his friend easier access. Then, he quickly thrust back into her, filling the very core of her cunt. Azula was trembling in his arms, lost in a sea of sensations. They were invading the very core of her being, stimulating nerve endings she hadn't even known existed. Shaking as if in fever, she bit down hard on the young Watertribesman's shoulder. At the same time, Zuko entered her tightly crammed backdoor opening even farther as his friend pulled back slightly to allow him more easy access. Then, Sokka quickly thrust his huge hard instrument inside her cunt to impale her fully. They kept working together like that for some time, until finally both of them had their hard cocks buried to the hilt inside her; the Watertribesman in her cunt and her brother up her ass. As Zuko resumed rubbing her clit, his friend released his grasp on Azula's upper arms and torso. Prodding her gently, he pushed her up so that he could look deep into her eyes. Her long slender hands shot out automatically to grasp his bronzed shoulders. Sandwiched and penetrated to the core by the two males, she stared at him. She was trembling slightly, her skin flushed and covered by tiny beads of sweat. Shifting between them, she struggled to regain her balance and her bearings. She wanted to-

"Oh."

Azula closed her eyes momentarily, then opened them and stared distractedly at the young man. He had cupped his bronzed hands around her breasts again, and was playing lazily with her nipples. Azula twisted between the two friends, writhing like a snake. Hot waves of pleasure kept shooting up through every part of her body. Oh, it was becoming just intolerable! She had to move, she had to get them out of her, she had to-

Unconsciously, she raised herself up, then slid back down again, impaling herself completely once more.

"Mmmm."

The moan came from deep in her throat. As the two friends exchanged a knowing glance over her shoulder, Azula twisted and raised herself, making them both slide two thirds out of her. Spirits, had both their cocks really been balls deep inside her? Somehow, she just didn't have the strength to rise and try to free herself. With a deep sigh, she slid back down again, taking both of them as deep inside her as she could. The light trembling had started to morph into a deep shiver. The sensations were taking hold of her, followed by a deep and primal craving.

"Oh spirits. Oh please. Please, will you just…"

Zuko nodded, his voice deep and soothing in her right ear.

"Yes, Azula. Of course we will. We know exactly what you need."

As Sokka shot his friend a glance over his sister's bare shoulder, his voice was matter of fact.

"What do you think Zuko? Alternate thrusts or simultaneous?"

"Let's start out with alternate thrusts. She's still trying to adjust to taking both of us. Once she's accepted it, we can switch to simultaneous and really pound her. Don't worry, Azula. Just relax and accept the facts. This time, we are in control. You've been defeated at your own game."

Her body was acting independently of her will. She was still raising her hips, attempting to free herself from the large male instruments piercing her anatomy. But each time, she just failed miserably and slid right back down again, double penetrated to the very core of her being. Gradually, the discomfort had started to subside. In the meantime, the pleasure kept increasing, making her loose her mind. Oh Spirits. Slowly, she realized that she had gone from begging them to let her go to begging them to fuck her simultaneously, as deep and hard and rough as could be.

"Mm, please…" Her voice was a hot whisper.

"Of course."

Zuko's voice was low, reassuring in her ear. Then, he slowly pulled out of her, almost but not quite. As he pushed back inside her with a deep hot thrust, Sokka pulled back, only to impale himself to the hilt in her pussy while Zuko pulled back out again. The sensations tore at the very core of her being, making Azula gasp. Before long, the two friends had set up a steady rhythm, fucking her with thrusts alternating into her cunt and butthole. At the outset, they were going slowly, making sure to give her time to catch up with their movements. But as they felt her rocking rhythmically between them, moaning in intense pleasure and aiding them in their movements, they gradually let go and started fucking her with an increasingly harder, faster beat. Azula was trembling uncontrollably, caught up in the sensations. The two cocks were ploughing her steadily, taking turns in alternately disappearing deep inside her and pulling out of her distended orifices. The sensations caused by the constant thrusting were driving her crazy. Hot fiery tongues of pleasure kept streaming out from her core into her limbs. Her skin was flushed a bright rose, lightly covered in beads of sweat. Sandwiched between the two of them, with their swollen members thrusting steadily in and out of her without letting up for an instant, she trembled and moaned uncontrollably with lust. The two cocks kept pistoning in and out of her with increasing speed and force. Hands were fondling her bare breasts and tweaking her erect nipples, increasing the sensations. The hardons kept ploughing her steadily, never once missing a beat. Azula's moans kept getting louder. Sokka and Zuko could sense a great heat rising up inside her. As if on cue, they shifted gear and started pounding her simultaneously.

" _Aaahh!_ "

The loud cry of lust shattered the room. Fucking her orifices together in hard fast beats, the two friends kept her locked between them, enjoying the sensations caused by the intense convulsions of her orgasm. She was shaking like a leaf between them, leaking hot juices and begging them to fuck her, even deeper, even harder, twisting this way and that. However, Zuko had different ideas. Pulling out of her hot ass somewhat regretfully, he wiped his cock off on a strategically placed towel and gestured to his friend. Still shaking from the after effects of her climax, Azula stared at him in bewilderment and something akin to disappointment. Zuko flashed her an encouraging smile.

"Azula, my little dragon! I can tell you enjoyed that! Well, let's try it in a different way. Come here and sit down on me for a while. Yes, I'm afraid that means you'll have to let go of Sokka's cock, at least for a brief while." He exchanged an amused glance with his friend.

Wobbling somewhat, Azula moved from one man to the other, exchanging one big hardon for another. Taking Zuko's cock in her hand, she sat down on it automatically, penetrating her wet pussy to the limit of its capacity. With a deep heartfelt sigh of pleasure, she took her brother's broad shoulders in a firm grasp and leaned down to gaze at him with eyes of molten gold. His matching eyes were full of love and admiration. And horniness, of course. As she recognized that look, Azula's full red lips curled in a provocative little smirk. She clenched her internal muscles tightly, pleasurably around him.

"How am I doing, brother?"

Now, it was he who had to restrain himself in order not to moan out loud. "You're a quick learner, Azula! Practice makes perfect, though. Now, if you just arch a bit to allow Sokka access to that fine ass of yours… Ah that's it!"

As Azula's gasps turned to moans, the two friends manoeuvred their bodies to take her in a different way. This time, the end goal was achieved far quicker, with Sokka buried to the hilt in the tight rose of her ass while she sat down on Zuko's cock, penetrated to the core. Taking up where they had left off, the two males started fucking her forcefully straight away, their hardons pounding into her simultaneously in heavy, steady thrusts. Azula was back to moaning helplessly, torn apart by the sensations and striving to hold on to Zuko's shoulders. Four male hands wandered her body freely, grasping her hips and buttocks, breasts and nipples. While Sokka kept fucking her tight ass with deep and heavy strokes, he leaned forward to kiss and nibble at the side and back of her neck. That caused shivers of pleasure to run down her spine and her last piece of self-control to vanish. Pinching her nipples, thrusting up into her hot wet cunt in the same relentless rhythm as his friend, Zuko watched her face intently as she came, abandoning herself completely to their movements.

As his sister leaned back, closing her face in ecstasy, Zuko could feel her insides clutching him in tight convulsions. His balls began to tingle, a telltale sign. He exchanged a nod with Sokka. Then, they started pumping in and out of the Princess in earnest, releasing all abandon. They were like wild animals, fucking her mindlessly, only intent on their own pleasure. She was shaking between them, both with the frenzy of their onslaught and the fiery sensations that they caused in her. As Zuko erupted, pumping wildly and releasing his hot load deep inside her, the spasms of another orgasm of Azula's accompanied him. As she cried out and fell forward, clutching at him, Sokka emptied himself with a barrage of frenzied thrusts in her tender ass. Panting, he collapsed on top of Azula, covering her neck and shoulders in kisses.

In order not to crush her, Zuko and Sokka rolled over on their sides, pulling out of Azula's's orifices with a sucking noise. For a while they all lay like that, striving to retrieve their breaths. As Sokka played with the long strands of Azula's hair, Zuko kept kissing her hand lazily. However, she frowned slightly and snatched it back. Reaching around, she examined her buttocks and the evidence she sensed there. Yep, something wet and sticky was trickling out of her backdoor opening. Zuko noticed the gesture and frowned slightly at his friend.

"Did you just shoot your load in Azula's butthole, Sokka?"

The Watertribe warrior smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I did. I just figured we'd both fill her to the core with come, you know, to top it off. No offence meant, Azula."

She shot him a wry smile. "None taken, Sokka. I like your cock very much, wherever you happen to put it. As for you, darling Zuzu…."

The blue flame shot out like a snake, singeing the Firelord's bangs above his right ear in the process. He recoiled instinctively, caught up in an unpleasant memory. His hands shot up to put the nonexistent flames out and check the skin around his eye for damage.

Nodding in satisfaction, Azula leaned back between them and adjusted two large pillows comfortably behind her head. Her golden eyes sparkled with a wicked gleam.

"Oh, did I scare you? Why, you know I'd never burn you, don't you?" The evil grin deepened.

The Firelord paled significantly. "Well you know Azula, we only did this to give you pleasure and even the scores a bit. You know, to show you how amazing things can be when we're in charge. You enjoyed letting go of control there, didn't you?"

"Oh, it was absolutely mindblowing. Truly out of this world. I can't wait to let you try out the experience, Zuko. Expect to get chi blocked when you least suspect it."

She winked briefly at the Watertribe warrior. "And thanks, Sokka. Allow me to offer you a standing invitation to my bedroom. I wouldn't have you miss out on what I've got planned for dear Zuzu."

THE END

* * *

Thank you so much Purpleplatypusbear21 for acting as my beta for this fic! Your proofreading and editing suggestions were supremely helpful and thorough!

Also many thanks to Fanwright for reading the draft and offering valuable opinions. I'll see you both in the AzulaShipChallenge that premieres 8 October! Check it out, readers!


End file.
